


Chocolate

by AriesBlack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kagamine - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBlack/pseuds/AriesBlack
Summary: Se dice que el chocolate es afrodisíaco, pero, para este par es más que placer... es un universo.





	Chocolate

* * *

 

_No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos._

**O.K. Bernhardt**

 

 

 

La música viajó con libertad en todo el cuarto, se impregnó a lo largo y ancho de esas paredes blancas y negras, despacio, suave; Salir por los bordes de la puerta que resguarda su mundo. El frío se mezcla con las notas. Las cartas de los hombres y las mujeres están alrededor de él. Su concentración era tal que no se escuchó. La puerta se abrió, unos pasos interrumpieron la armonía, la música se bajó hasta los niveles. Sus ojos no se movieron. Su mente no se prestó atención en aquel detalle ya que se enfocó en la imagen que en el frente se imponía antropomorfa.

Determine sus manos un momento para su examen un científico, una muestra, sus ojos se transforma en un escáner, se moviliza lentamente en toda su figura, su mente se inicia y se orienta en los espacios que requieren un mejor detalle de los datos personales, Forma y espacio, estética y líneas. Su expresión seria se contrasta con sus labios balbuceando quién sabe qué intentos de palabras que estos pronunciaban eran indescifrables. Un punto de tocar la escultura. Sus manos El susto fue desastroso, lo suficiente para extraerlo de su universo.

Intentó protestar, pero su cuerpo se movió en busca del calor y el invasor. Efímeros segundos. Sus labios se movieron, primero temerosos y torpes, después, orgullosos y vigorosos; sus brazos subieron para caer en un cuello demasiado familiar para ellos. El tiempo dejó de ser importante. Las manos se deslizaron la rasqueta, cayendo ruidosamente en el suelo, las manos en su cadera, el apretón fuerte para acatar la orden, sin derecho a réplica, dado por su cazador predilecto.

Caminaron, él hacia adelante, el otro hacia atrás, más allá de los ojos se despegaron y sus ojos se unieron a uno.

Aquellas manos ladronas se deslizaron cuesta abajo se desviaron por las reacciones ocasionadas en el cuerpo contrario, se detuvieron en la parte trasera de los músculos para darles otra orden. Abrirse y subir. Su cadera quedó presente en un cangrejo listo para ser comido. Una de las manos abandona su lugar para girar la puerta del paraíso. Un gemido se escuchó y su interior de un animal en su interior se buscó en su salida, su autocontrol se balanceaba entre lo estable y la pérdida.

La cama abrió su cuerpo. Las almohadas se prepararon para lo que venía. Las paredes de su trabajo de barrera contra un ataque inminente.

–Hueles delicioso.

Una lengua saboreaba el manjar dispuesto a satisfacer su paladar. Un ronroneo se escuchó y sus brazos soltaron su carga. Su texto no está extasiado por la imagen sublime que yacía delante de sus ojos. Su instinto de exigir marcar y satisfacer al omega con labios hinchados, por su causa, le llamaban a la vez que jalaba aire volviendo a la imagen más erótica nunca vista. Las relaciones con las personas sensibles se transforman en su presencia en una masa moldeable a sus órdenes y preferencias.

El omega respiraba agitadamente, sus piernas eran abiertas sin protesta alguna; Una de sus manos se refiere a la sabana, mientras que la otra se llama a su alfa. El deseo era incontrolable al igual que la urgencia por ser preparado para después de ser como su carne es magistralmente, abierta, por qué es tan grande, duro e hinchado que le marcaba tan fuerte que ningún otro alfa o beta se le acercaba por temor Al olor Que emanaba de él como segundo perfume.

Su vista se deleitó con el cuerpo desnudo, duro y tonificado de la persona que se acomodaba entre sus piernas como juan por su casa. Sus labios fueron nuevamente tomados. Su pelvis se movió tan sugestivamente contra él para llamar su atención en una zona en la que se puede presenciar su presencia y esencia, siendo premiado con una caricia en su miembro.

Jadeo no se ha esperado en su zona íntima mientras se estima en sus peces. Busco un poco de paz para poder hablar.

–Be-bésame ...

Su mente no pudo haber tenido en cuenta las palabras para su alfa para el placer tan exquisito y asfixiante patrocinado por aquel hombre, que, sin saberlo, se ha marcado en una forma tan alucinante para después, descubrir el plan maquinado a su espalda por su familia . Días después de saber qué es lo que ha cambiado.

Meses más tarde se toparía con el mismo hombre que sería entregado cual objeto, en su trabajo. Sin saberlo, la atención con una sonrisa y el sonrojo que sus compañeros de trabajo que se contestó con las preguntas, el exagerado y el absurdo, el jefe de la vida, la respuesta fue un error en el cuerpo. Con golpes y gritos el calmo. Semanas pasaron donde el mismo hombre llegó al restaurante, a la misma mesa, para ser atendido por él; Sus propiedades fueron demasiado y las causas de varias peleas.

El tiempo pasó. Un día mientras te salgas de tu jornada laboral. Un carro negro, costoso, te esperaba, un hombre, un traje a la medida, un cabello demasiado singular. La historia de la guerra, las palabras, las palabras y las acciones. Ahora, suspirando y maldiciendo le encantaba ser el centro de aquel hombre.

–Hey, - Su rostro fue sujetado con un poco de fuerza, haciéndolo salir de su mundo. - regresa a mi pequeño.

Le mire el rostro, se perdió en el par de llamas para el control contra los labios contrarios. Embriagantes y dulces. Su lengua jugó con la otra, mientras que sus calorías se oprimieron contra el cuerpo entre ellas. Sentado sobre las piernas contrarias no se dejaron caer. Rieron y los invasores previos regresaron. Los movimientos de sus caderas no obedecen a los mandatos de su mente.

El alfa imponía su presencia. El omega adopta la sumisión exponiendo sus puntos privilegiados.

Pieles perladas. Miembros enredados, donde no se sabe que pertenece a quien. Las respiraciones aceleradas aumentaron el calor producido por la fricción entre ellos.

Una idea más profunda tomó la batalla ante la intromisión en la tierra paradisíaca. El olor del metal se mezcló con los ya existentes, las manos del omega apresaban la piel de la espalda que, sin saberlo, se ejerció y la fuerza de ella brotaban hilillos color carmesí.

–Tanto tiempo y aún sigues en demasía apretado.

–De-despacio ...

El alfa acato la pequeña suplica al igual que las sonrisas enternecidas, porque es un pequeño momento en que se suman las mejores palabras. Mimo y acarició hasta que un olor demasiado dulce en su nariz, agitando su mente y casi perdiendo la razón. Un movimiento sutil para comenzar los movimientos que volverán loco a su pequeño.

Sus labios fueron publicados al igual que en su espalda para los segundos después de que los oradores se deleitaron con una sinfonía tan sublime como un enloquecedora, que nunca se ganaría de escuchar y mucho menos ser el único espectador de ello.

La mejor manera de mantener es mejor que nunca.

–Eres preciosos, suaves y muy apetecibles.

El éxtasis subía ante las palabras de alabanza, su omega ronroneaba del gusto pues complacía a su alfa y, por ende, su placer aumentaba.

–Más ... m-ma-más alfa ...

Los ojos acuosos decían al alfa que hacía un buen trabajo, y que se complacía en cada uno un pequeño omega.

Le sonrió cual gato Cheshire, y, el omega se mordió el labio tan sensualmente que perdieron la cordura.

Gemidos y jadeos volvieron a escucharse, mientras que la música se escuchó.

 

El olor a cigarrillo recorrió la habitación perturbando el olor del sexo. Un movimiento lento y un par de iolitas se aclaran en el sueño. Se refregó la nariz contra el colchón, en el marco de la expulsión de humo y asqueroso. Su mano no se ha convertido en un gran blanco.

–Ya lo apago.

Su barbilla quedó en su mano izquierda mirando fijamente a su alfa.

–Eres viejo. - Un bufido obtuvo en respuesta.

–Tú igual pequeño hablador. - Misma respuesta. El silencio reino. El omega respiraba el perfume directamente de su envase, los dedos se movían superficialmente por su columna vertebral. - Sigo sin creer que no puedas ni sentir tu celo cuando te encuentres moldeando.

–No es mi culpa, sabes porque lo hago.

–No, no lo es. - Despacio subió al omega a su altura, también conocí el tema de su enfrascamiento en aquel lugar, ya sea que nos pongamos de pie para prestar atención o sentimientos innecesarios, sin embargo, no fue terminado. del todo, ya que, cuando terminamos. Más allá de su exigente paladar creadas por su omega, sin embargo, se maldecía, porque su familia fue causada por el encierro donde se encuentra el regreso a casa. Respirar su fragancia, era exquisito; Olía a él y otro, uno más débil. Sonriendo en la marca entre su cuello y hombro. –Huele un chocolate.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? - Un ronroneo era producido por sus caricias. Su pequeño omega era demasiado mimoso, y, eso le embelesaba.

–No, me encanta ... igual que tú, mi pequeño omega preñado.

–No hay trates de distraerme Kagami Taiga. - El ceño fruncido junto con un pequeño puchero en los labios de la cereza, le damos tanta vida como ganas de hacerle sentir el amor.

–No lo hago Kagami Daiki. - La expresión incrédula de su pequeño le causó tanta gracia que estuvo en un punto de soltar y no ser un gran dolor desde su brazo. - ¡Oye! Eso se debe.

–Es el quiste ... ¿Qué- qué significa el cambio en mi apellido? ... ¿Han ...?

–Digamos que no les quedó de otra, sino su clan se extinguiría. - Maldita sonrisa de superioridad que se cargó su alfa, porque sí, al enterarse que su pareja no sólo era ocho años mayor que él, pertenecer a las familias más importantes a nivel mundial, tanto por sus innumerables negocios o franquicias, como por Ser uno de los pocos clanes que mantenemos la pureza de su sangre, dando una luz sólo alfas u omegas de gran nivel. Se asustó tanto cuando se introdujo el tiempo como el tiempo. - Usted sólo tiene la fecha que desea y que por supuesto nos enlazaremos pequeño.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de perra Kagami! - Un beso. - Pero así te amamos alfa demente.

Besos, caricias y sonrisas dadas y recibidas gustosamente por el contrario.

–Taiga.

\- ¿Uhm?

\- ¡Saca tu maldito pene de mi culo vejete idiota!

Bueno, no todo puede ser mimos y arcoíris ¿verdad? Pero dioses, como amaba a su omega sabor chocolate.

 


End file.
